


X-Rated

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [40]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: “Do you ever think of something other than sex?”





	X-Rated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts).



“Care for a movie?”

“Is it X-rated?”

“Do you ever think of something other than sex?”

Casey shrugs. “Hardly.”

“Oh you,” Zeke growls and rolls his eyes, but his smile is invitation enough for Casey to crawl on the bed and nestle his head against Zeke's chest.

“What, you not in the mood?”

Zeke closes his eyes. “I'm tired.” He manages to sound sincere, but the next moment, he starts to chuckle.

“I knew you're not,” Casey says lightly, poking him in the side.

“Not what? Tired?”

“Capable of turning down the offer to get laid.”

“Coming from you? Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> request: fluffy C/Z  
> Challenge: r18.22 Cozy, s60 Drabble Madness (through fms07 Froday Madness Amnesty)  
> Community: [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
